There are a number of programs on the market for estimating building materials in a construction project. In the building material industry, the estimation process is commonly referred to as “doing a takeoff.” Each of the programs requires that a user (referred to hereon as an estimator) to use a digitizer or the like in conjunction with the program. The digitizer is constructed similar to a computer mouse. An estimator moves the digitizer around and selects different items on a set of blueprints to get calculations on the items. The estimator selects an item under the program's prompt, and the digitizer takes measurements of the item. The measurements are then used to calculate material quantity of the item based on a known formula. There are different formulas for different items. Some of the formulas may be preset in the program and others may need to be defined by the estimator.
These computerized material estimation systems are very accurate when used properly. A major problem with them, however, is that they are very expensive. Normally, only large lumber dealers may purchase and install these systems. As the result, a contractor would have to rely on one particular distributor to accurately bid on a job. The contractor may also have to pay for this service. Another problem with the systems is that an estimator is supposed to know how to do a takeoff by hand with pencil, paper and scale ruler before attempting to use the system. This is not usually the case. People having some knowledge of computers but no takeoff experience falsely believe that the program will walk them through the estimate process without error. The problem surfaces when they select a wrong item on a print and resulting in incorrect results from the calculations. In addition, if the program asks an estimator to input a formula and the estimator does not have the correct formula, the program cannot be properly used. These systems also become an obstacle for experienced estimators who are not familiar with computer technologies. It may take them hours just to get the program set up correctly. For such individuals it is actually quicker to do a takeoff without the aid of a computer at all. In addition, a digitizer is a very sensitive piece of equipment. If a digitizer is damaged, the program associated with it becomes useless.
Therefore, what is needed is an easy-to-use and low cost estimation program for running on a personal computer. The program does not require costly initial equipment setup and has a high accuracy.